


Trick or Treat Wishes

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic, Magic, Multi, Trick or Treating, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post OO teamup. When Chip has a wish granted by a demon, he and several former rangers are reduced to children. The only way to turn them back is to take them trick or treating. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M14Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/gifts).



> A/N: First off much thanks to moonlite-n-roses for discussing this piece with me. Thank you! This is supposed to take place just post the OO team-up 'Once a Ranger' and is before they send Bridge home. The Adam/Kira was written in for her and the Chip/Thorn was written in for M14Mouse.

There was a tug on his pant leg, Adam looked down. Big hazel eyes topped with a mop of curls looked back up at him with little hands outstretched. Adam reached down, then settled the child on his hip.

"Hi," he greeted.

He got a toothy grin as a response.

"It's Dustin, right?" he asked.

The little boy shook his head. Adam frowned, he was almost certain that when Tommy was pointing out which little kid was which former ranger that the little boy in yellow with brown hair was Dustin.

"What's your name then?"

The little boy shrugged.

"I'm sure you know what you're name is," Adam encouraged with a smile.

"Um, Dude?" the little boy suggested.

"You think your name is Dude?"

The little boy grinned and shook his head yes.

"Hey Kira?" Adam asked, turning towards where she was supervising timeouts for four year old versions of Rocky and Conner, "Who's this?"

"That's Dustin," Kira informed him before she released the two boys and reminded them not to fight. They both raced over to where a three year old Ethan was flopped down watching TV.

"See Dustin," Adam smiled.

Dustin shook his head, "That's not my name."

"His name's Waldo, Stupid." Adam heard before he was kicked in the shin.

Adam hissed in pain, his grip on Dustin tightening in an attempt not to drop him.

"Shane!" Kira scolded, "We don't kick people."

Shane glared at Kira and then him, "Put my friend down."

"I don't want to be Waldo," Dustin wailed.

"That's why we call you Dustin," Shane explained.

"I like Dude better," Dustin suggested.

"Dustin, we can't call you dude because you call everyone else dude," Tori explained as she entered the room, "It'd just confuse us."

"Oh, okay," Dustin agreed, "Dustin's okay, I guess."

Tori shook her head with a hint of a smile before she informed Adam and Kira, "The girls are asleep."

Shane glanced up at Tori expectantly, then glared at Adam, "Put my friend down."

As Adam caught sight of Bridge he suggested, "I think Shane might need a nap too."

Bridge looked at him in alarm. That's when he noticed Hunter, Blake and Chip attempting to sneak around behind Bridge. Tori frowned. Kira ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Adam gave Bridge a sympathetic look and asked, "I thought they were taking a nap?"

"I tried," Bridge shrugged before his face wrinkled into a frown and his nose scrunched up as he looked at the three kids.

"You make no sense," Hunter informed Bridge, "I don't need a nap."

"Me either!" Chip agreed as he bounced on his toes.

"Me too," Blake agreed as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he toddled over to Tori, wrapped his arms around her leg and buried his head into her jeans.

Tori looked down helplessly at her reduced to a three year old boyfriend, "We have to find a way to fix this."

"You're supposed to help. I thought you were our friend," Shane informed Tori.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"That thing," Shane said pointing at Adam, "has Dustin and we have to rescue him."

Hunter blinked up at Adam, "Um, I don't think he's a bad guy."

"Shane," Tori said, "Adam's your friend."

Shane eyed her suspiciously, "Sure he is, that's why he's suddenly way taller than me and has my friend. The bad guys always grow big."

Hunter poked Shane, "I think that we were made small."

Shane frowned at this, then turned his glare onto Hunter, "But he's big and he has Dustin!"

"Dude," Dustin told Shane as he peered down at him, "I asked Adam to pick me up. I have to find Dr. O."

"Oh," Shane said.

"Besides I like feeling taller," Dustin nodded.

Tori gently pulled Blake away from her and knelt to look at Shane, "See, you're under a spell or something and we'll figure it out, but you have to trust us Shane."

Shane frowned and rubbed at his eyes, "I wanna be big again."

"I know," Tori told him sympathetically before she turned to Hunter, "Don't you think you could lay down for a bit? Blake's tired."

"I am not," Blake yawned before he swayed on his feet.

Tori whispered to Hunter, "And I don't think he's going to sleep unless you encourage it."

Hunter looked over his brother with a worried wrinkle to his brow. Then the four year old nodded and grabbed Blake's hand, "Come on, lets go lay down."

"I thought you said we didn't have to," Blake told him as he started to rub his eyes again.

"Think about it," Hunter told him, "We can kick Nick out of bed."

"Oh, okay, he's annoying, thinking this is all some silly dream he's going to wake up from," Blake nodded as he began to follow Hunter back to Tommy's bedroom, where they were told they could sleep.

Hunter turned and looked at Shane, "You coming?"

Shane glanced back up at Adam suspiciously before he asked Dustin, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Dustin bit his lip for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yeah, dude."

Shane nodded and began to follow Hunter and Blake.

"Me too! Me too!" Chip shouted as he took off after them.

Adam ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. Nobody had ever thought of him as an overgrown monster before, but he guessed he could see where Shane was coming from, after all the former red ranger had been reduced to a four year old. He turned and looked at the four year old in his arms and asked, "So Tommy?"

Dustin was busy looking around from his new vantage point on Adam's hip. At the question he turned and tilted his head, "Huh? What?"

"You said you wanted to see Doctor O.," Kira reminded gently.

"Oh yeah," Dustin smiled, then frowned looking worried, "I did something bad. I need to say I'm sorry."

As the four adults exchanged worried looks the front door opened and Xander walked in carrying bags of groceries. He smiled at them, "I've got easy to cook dinners."

Dustin's eyes lite up, "Food?"

"Oh no," Tori told him, "First you're talking to Tommy."

Dustin's face fell, "Oh yeah."

Tori reached out for Dustin, but Dustin hugged Adam close. Adam frowned, and attempted to loosen the grip on his neck. He turned to the other, "Bridge why don't you help Xander unload the groceries. Tori, I guess I have Dustin, could you make sure they don't really kick Nick onto the floor?"

Tori nodded before she headed towards the bedroom.

Adam turned to Kira, then indicated Rocky and Conner, "Could you keep an eye on them?"

"Yep," Kira sighed as she moved back into the living room to flop down into a chair with a full view of the three boys watching TV.

As Bridge and Xander headed out to the car to get the rest of the groceries Adam started down into the rebuilt Dino Thunder lair. He took in Hayley typing away at the keyboard, Cam at her right shoulder offering advice while Tommy stood with on hand on the back of her chair looking over her shoulder. Udonna was standing to the left a frown marring her face. They all glanced towards Adam as he descended the stairs. Udonna's face softened as she took in the youngster in his arms. Hayley and Tommy looked concerned, while Cam's lips were pressed tightly together.

Adam attempted a smile, "Dustin wanted to talk to Tommy."

Tommy nodded and started to step towards him when Hayley smirked and told them, "I've got it!"

Cam pulled his eyes away from Dustin, and turned to the screen, "Yes, that should be the surveillance video."

Tommy nodded to Adam, "After we watch this."

Adam nodded and stepped closer. Hayley pressed a few buttons and the video wavered to life. It showed; Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Conner, Ethan, Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, Tommy, Rocky and Kim all sitting around the Dino Lair talking and getting to know each other.

Tommy frowned, "I don't see why we couldn't pull this up before."

Hayley frowned, "There was interference."

"Can you move it to when I went upstairs?" Tommy asked, then explained, "When I came back down they were all little."

Hayley nodded and forwarded the video till they saw Tommy get up and walk out.

"Who's that?" Cam asked as a woman stepped up to the crowd and all the former rangers tensed for a moment before they were they were suddenly children.

Hayley frowned, "I don't know, I'll rewind it and see if I can boost the audio."

The video started again from just before the woman showed up. They all clearly heard Chip say, "You know I wish I'd known all of you when we were younger, then we could've gone trick or treating together. That'd be fun."

The woman stepped forward, seemingly out of nowhere and told them, "Granted."

There was a brief moment when they saw the hideous look of the woman's face and Dustin whimpered, "She was way scary dude."

Udonna stepped closer to the screen, "Halfrek."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"She's a demon, grants wishes to suffering children," Udonna explained, "usually makes them suffer more."

"Oh," Tommy frowned.

Udonna nodded, "Give me an hour, I'll have her here and we'll fix this."

"But she's scary looking," Dustin whimpered.

"Hey," Adam reassured, "don't worry, it's so we can make you big again."

Udonna nodded and before anyone could ask her if she needed backup she was gone. Tommy frowned then turned to Adam holding Dustin. He patted Dustin on the arm, "See we'll fix this."

Dustin pouted, then bit his lower lip before he told Tommy in a whisper, "Dude I like got hungry and um I tried to eat your candy bar, but it was gross so I threw it away. I'm sorry."

Tommy frowned then looked at Hayley. Hayley shrugged, "I didn't bring over any candy."

"I don't have any, I don't think," Tommy said.

"It's nearly Halloween and you don't have any candy?" Cam asked in a disbelieving tone.

Tommy shrugged, "No one ever treks out this way. Why would I buy tons of candy that I'd have to eat on my own?"

"We need to figure out what he ate. The sooner we know the sooner we can cause poison control," Hayley rationalized.

"I spit it out," Dustin said.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"In the bathroom."

"The half bath or the full bath?" Tommy asked.

Dustin blinked looking confused, "I'm like four dude. I don't know."

"Did it have a tub in it or a shower?" Cam asked.

"Yep."

Adam and Tommy trekked upstairs Hayley and Cam on their heels. Cam went to help with the groceries and inform the others that they figured out why the other rangers had been reduced to children. The other three went on to the bathroom.

Hayley looked into the trash, "Dustin, that was a bar of soap."

"Oh, no wonder it was icky," Dustin nodded before he began to tear up, "I really am sorry I should've asked first, but I was like hungry dude."

"It's okay," Tommy told him as he reached out and took Dustin from Adam, "why don't you take a nap with the others?"

"No!" Dustin told him, "I don't want to sleep! This is fun, I don't want to miss any of this."

Tommy shrugged and started to put Dustin down, Dustin scrambled to keep a hold of him, "Dude no, I don't like being short."

Hayley eyed Dustin before she took him from Tommy, "You're going to want to be held constantly aren't you."

Dustin nodded.

"Great, just great."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam shut his cell phone before he easily picked up Dustin from his lap. He set the youngster on a section of the table that wasn't littered with cheerios, macaroni, and string. Then he managed to put his phone back in his pocket.

Dustin lifted his partially made necklace and munched off a cheerio before telling him, "Hurry up Dude."

They'd thought they'd get a break from the constant Dustin holding by sitting him down in front of crafts. No such luck. If they were sitting Dustin wanted a lap to sit on.

The girls had woken up from their nap when Hayley and Tori had been slipping training pants on them. They figured everyone was potty trained, but they weren't taking chances with accidents. The crafts had been set up to keep them occupied. At first it'd just been macaroni necklaces until Vida had declared macaroni stupid. Thankfully cheerios had calmed her need for actual beads.

Kim had silently watched Dustin's protests about being put in a chair. When Adam had given in and put Dustin in his lap, Kim smiled. Then she got up, talked Hayley into sitting and then promptly crawled into her lap. Hayley had grumbled about Dustin starting a trend, but had accepted it.

Adam picked up Dustin and sat down. Dustin nodded to himself, picked up a handful of cheerios and shoved them into his mouth.

"You're supposed to string them Dofus," Vida told him with a glare.

Dustin's lower lip quivered.

"There's half a box left," Hayley told her.

"And a whole unopened box," Tommy added.

Vida looked at Hayley and then Tommy before she shrugged, grabbed a handful of cheerios and shoved them into her mouth. She crunched on them happily.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Madison reminded gently as she strung macaroni mixed with the occasional cheerio.

Adam smiled with a shake of his head. Sometimes the former rangers were definitely little kids, but then one of them would turn around and do something very adult. He caught Hayley's eyes and pointed to Dustin, "How'd I get first turn?"

"You were the first one to pick him up," Hayley informed him.

Adam nodded, that made sense at least.

"Who was on the phone?" Tommy asked at the same time that Bridge walked in and got a glass of juice.

"Mack. He and the other Operation Overdrive Rangers were offering to come help."

Tommy groaned his head hitting the table. Kim reached over and poked him with a concerned look on her face. Tommy waved her off as Hayley asked, "They hit a lull?"

Adam shrugged, "Well they did just have a major victory."

Tommy lifted his head and looked over the growing mess his kitchen was slowly becoming, "I don't think I can fit anyone else in my house and Jason's still on his way."

"You did hear me tell them no right?" Adam asked.

Tommy nodded, then shook his head, "It's just the thought."

Kim frowned and patted him on the arm before announcing to Hayley, "I'm done. I want to make another one, but smaller this time."

Hayley reached for the string and snagged the scissors. She helped Kim decide on length as Adam told them, "They're sending booster seats and want measurements incase we need clothes."

Madison looked up hopefully. Kim stopped worrying about sting length and grinned wildly. Vida protested, "I like my clothes!"

"At this point you only have one pair," Hayley pointed out.

"I don't want to wear stupid kid clothes!"

"Hey," Dustin protested, "They're trying to make you big again, give them a break."

Vida glared at him.

Dustin stuck out his tongue and giggled.

Vida blinked at him a moment before giggling and sticking out her tongue.

Kim decided on the length of her string as Madison joined in the giggling.

Tommy ran a hand over his face, "Booster seats are a good idea, but we could've handled it."

"Booster seats for twelve kids?" Adam asked.

"Twelve?"

"Apparently that's why they wanted their weights, they're sending twelve of them," Adam told them.

"I don't even think we have car space for that," Tommy said with a shake of his head.

Having finished his juice and put the glass in the dishwasher Bridge pointed out, "Well there are ten adults, but I don't count cause I'm from the future so I have no transportation. Udonna's been teleporting so I guess she wouldn't count either. I think you said that Cam streaked here so he wouldn't have a car either, would he? Well maybe he has a car, but ninja streaking would imply that he didn't drive it here. I'm sure he drives it other places, just not here, if he has a car that is. So that's seven cars instead of ten. No wait we have some of the kids cars and some of us carpooled so…"

Dustin had crawled off Adam's lap with wide eyes. He tugged on Bridges pants. Bridge stopped mid-babble to look down at him. Dustin's hands shot into the air. As soon as Bridge picked him up Dustin poked him, "Open your mouth, Dude."

Bridge looked at the other three adults in the room. They shrugged and looked at him confused. He obliged to Dustin's request. Dustin peered into his mouth, "Dude like where are all the words coming from?"

Before Bridge could launch into an explanation on the fine art of babbling Cam joined them, "Udonna's back and she brought the demon."

Tommy and Hayley followed Cam back down into the lair. Adam asked Bridge to keep an eye on the kids in the kitchen. Dustin reached out for him. Adam shook his head, "You should stay upstairs where it's safe."

"Udonna wouldn't have brought her here if it wasn't safe," Madison pointed out as Dustin latched his arms around Adam's neck.

"What she said Dude," Dustin told him.

Wondering if he was ever going to be able to put the four year old down Adam cautiously made his way downstairs to see the others: Tommy, Hayley, Cam, Tori, and Udonna surrounding a woman with brown curls. Obviously the demon had made herself look human.

"You'll release me at once!" Halfrek demanded.

"When you lift your curse I'll unbind you," Udonna told her.

Adam stood in the entrance to the lair doing his best to keep Dustin hidden from view and ready to go back upstairs if it looked he might need to get the child out of harms way.

"No," Halfrek told them.

Udonna's lip set into a disapproving line for a moment before she pointed out, "Chip isn't an abused child."

"No he's not," Halfrek admitted before she shrugged with a smile, "but it is a few weeks until he's eighteen so technically he still falls under my jurisdiction."

"Do I need to call D'Hoffryn here and protest," Udonna started.

"Oh please, protest all you want, it won't do a bit of good," Halfrek told them.

"You're going to change them back," Tommy told her.

Halfrek stopped glaring at Udonna to look at him. She smirked, "My boss wants a win against you White Hats as much as I do. After what happened with Anyanka D'Hoffryn won't care that I bent the rules just a bit."

"Anyanka?" Hayley asked.

"Has she lost her powers?" Udonna asked.

"That happened awhile ago," Halfrek dismissed.

"Then why take it out on us?" Adam asked.

Halfrek's eyes snapped around to him. She smiled and moved closer. Udonna put a hand up and Halfrek froze. Halfrek rolled her eyes, but smiled towards Adam as she greeted, "Hello Dustin, remember me?"

Dustin peaked around the rock Adam had him hidden behind.

"You're that scary lady."

"No," Halfrek smiled, "You just haven't seen me in a long time. In fact you never made that wish."

Tori stepped in front of Halfrek, "You leave him alone."

Halfrek smiled at her charmingly, "I'm just trying to help. Anything you want Dustin, anything at all. You just have to wish for it."

"Chocolate would be nice," Dustin told her.

Halfrek scowled, "You…"

"Leave the child alone," Udonna instructed.

"No," Halfrek told her, "I've tried with him I don't know how many times and he's never wished for a thing."

"Oh," Dustin said, "I know you. I don't like you, you have shifty eyes."

"I thought you granted wishes to abused children," Hayley questioned.

"Obviously you've never met his mother," Halfrek informed.

Cam stood, crossed to Adam and took Dustin from him, moving the two of them upstairs. Adam stepped into the room asking, "Is that what this is about, making Dustin an age where you can influence him?"

Halfrek crossed her arms, "It's about a victory against you White Hats."

"What happened to Anyanka?" Udonna questioned.

"Whose Anyanka?" Tommy asked.

"The patron demon for scorned women," Udonna told him.

"Oh," Tommy nodded before he sat down, "I don't get it."

"Well say you break some poor girls heart," Halfrek told him, "Anyanka would show up, lend a sympathetic ear and then when that girl made a wish she'd have disemboweled you or something even more creative."

Tommy paled, "I had to ask."

"That was of course before a stupid vampire slayer rid her of her powers."

"There are vampire slayers?" Hayley asked.

"None that I've heard of," Udonna said cautiously.

Halfrek waved her hand, "This was in another dimension. I am an interdimensional demon you know. Well anyway Anya lost her powers and became human. Silly thing, went and fell for the man she'd been sent to curse and then was all upset when he broke her heart. She turned into a demon again, but the poor dear just didn't have it in her anymore. Spending time with the White Hats and helping them fight evil had changed her. She gave up her demon powers."

"Good for her," Udonna approved.

Halfrek's eyes narrowed, "She fought in an apocalyptic battle and lost her life. We were hoping to sway her back to our side, but now there's no chance of that."

"Look, I'm sorry you lost you're friend," Tommy told her, "but she chose the path that she wanted. You shouldn't take it out on us if that wasn't what you wanted for her."

Halfrek rolled her eyes, "You think I'm stupid enough to permanently curse Power Rangers? It's temporary. Take them trick or treating and they'll turn back."

"All we have to do is take them trick or treating?" Tori asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Halfrek asked before she turned to Udonna, "so get with the lifting of that binding spell."

"Once they change back I'll let you go."

"Fine," Halfrek growled as she headed for the stairs. She found herself unable to move very far.

"You're not going near Dustin," Udonna told her.

"But…but…"

"No," Tommy told the demon.

"Well that's just not fair," Halfrek pouted as she sat down in the nearest chair.

Shaking his head and trying not to laugh at the sight of a pouting demon in a human guise Adam went back upstairs to inform the other adults.

"I want to be a witch," Madison told him as Adam told Bridge.

"I want to be a cowboy!" Rocky decided when Adam told Xander and Kira.

Then Rocky told him, "You should be a cowboy too."

"I'm not trick or treating," Adam told him.

"But you're coming with us right?" Rocky asked, "We can get you a hat. Please Adam, please?"

Thankfully there was a knock on the door. Adam told Rocky, "I'll think about it."

Then he walked to the front hall, opened the door and greeted a very anxious looking Jason. Kim squealed past him and attached herself to Jason's leg. She grinned up at her husband, "Hi."

"Hi," Jason greeted back. He gave Adam a confused look.

"We're going trick or treating!" Kim informed him as she set herself into a happy spin, "and I'm going to be a fairy princess."

Kim stopped to clarify, "A pink fairy princess."

Jason knelt down to talk to her, "You are, are you?"

"Yep," Kim told him with a nod, "And then I'll be big again."

Jason looked up at Adam, "The cure is trick or treating?"

"Apparently, at least according to the demon that cursed them."

Jason shook his head, "This is weird."

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed as she took off the necklace she'd made earlier and settled it over Jason's head, "I made you a necklace. I'm making myself one right now!"

Jason reached up to touch the macaroni, "That's um, it's…"

There was a scream from the living room. Adam rushed in, Jason carrying Kim close at his heels.

"No! No! No!" Conner yelled at Rocky as he threw his arms around Ethan, "He's my best friend and you can't have him."

Rocky's hands were on his hips, "I have best friends!"

"Then stay away from mine!"

"You two have to stop fighting over Ethan," Kira told them.

"Adam's my best friend," Rocky told Conner.

"He doesn't count, he's big!" Conner shot back.

"I think another time out is in order," Xander attempted to interrupt.

"We just got out of time out!" Rocky wailed.

"If you'd stop fighting they'd stop putting you in time out!" Ethan told them trying to shrug off Conner, "Lemme go!"

"No, you're my best friend. You can't be friends with Rocky."

"A person can have more than one best friend," Kira tried.

Ethan pulled away from Conner and stomped his feet, "I don't wanna be friends with either of you. You're mean to each other."

"Naps!" Xander told them as he tried pick up Conner.

"Tommy's room is full, try the spare room. We can move some of the other boys into there I think," Adam told him.

"No!" Conner yelled, "there were girls in there. Girls are gross!"

"We have to separate Rocky and Conner," Kira said as Ethan started crying and Rocky started yelling at Conner again.

"I'm not taking a nap," Ethan sobbed, "I don't want to be around either one of them and…and there are two more reds in there and they'll just start fighting too. I'm tried of being fought over."

"Ethan," Kira attempted to sooth.

Conner stopped yelling, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Rocky agreed.

"You can't be sorry, I was sorry first!" Conner told him.

"I can too!"

"Stop." Adam told them forcefully. The two little boys' mouths snapped shut.

"Xander, take Conner to the spare room. Then get Chip and put him in there too. Rocky you're sleeping in the other room. You two are taking a nap and we'll talk about this fighting later," Adam told them.

Kira picked up Rocky and followed Xander carrying Conner out of the room. Ethan sniffled and swiped at his tears. He sat down, "Red's are stupid."

"They are not," Kim protested as she wiggled to get down.

Jason shook his head, "Don't."

"You're not stupid," Kim pouted.

Ethan blinked up at them, his eyes taking in Jason. He burst into tears again, "I hate reds!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adam smiled around his spoon as Jason dropped into the seat across from him. His former teammate eyed the bowl of mac and cheese that he was eating, then gave Clare a skeptical look. Adam could understand the skepticism. Clare was at the stove working on her second attempt at mac and cheese. They'd both seen her first attempt. It'd looked like a thing ready to jump out of the pot and attack them. Her magical cleaning hadn't restored their faith in her. Madison was sitting on the counter nearby to make sure she didn't attempt to mix magic and food again.

"Microwavable," Adam whispered.

Jason's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Xander bought a lot, it's in the cupboard next to the fridge."

As Jason got up Clare pouted, "But I'm almost done, I think."

"The water hasn't even boiled yet," Madison pointed out.

"This takes forever," Clare sighed.

For a brief moment Adam was tempted to tell her that adding a little salt would speed up the process, but since he was worried she'd use too much he continued eating.

Clare brightened, "I could put self-cleaning spells on all the pots and pans."

"But he's a not magic user!" Madison told her with wide eyes.

Jason shared a look with him. That wasn't quite true, it wasn't like Tommy had never used magic, or had it used on him, but Adam wasn't quite sure he wanted to start a debate on Tommy's status as a magic user. It looked like Jason had the same idea as he put his bowl into the microwave and attempted to stall, "Ah…"

Adam took in Clare's overly helpful look and tired to quickly think of a way to deter her without insulting her.

"Tommy likes doing dishes," Jason finished lamely.

Adam raised his eyebrows. Jason shrugged. Clare turned towards them with a frown, "He does?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, he finds it um…relaxing, don't you Tommy?"

Tommy, who had just entered, gave them all a confused look, "I find what relaxing?"

"Doing your own dishes," Adam explained with an encouraging voice and eyes that pleaded for him to agree with them.

Tommy took in Adam's look and then turned to Jason. Confused he took in Clare's eager face. He paled, "Dishes are great!"

Clare deflated and as she looked in the pot she cried, "But it's still not boiling!"

"Give it time," Madison encouraged.

"I don't think you're supposed to watch it," Tommy suggested.

"Huh?" Clare asked.

As Jason pulled his bowl from the microwave and once again sat across from Adam, he advised, "A watched pot never boils."

"One of us could take over," Tommy volunteered, "if you want to go watch the movie. I don't think they're through the previews yet."

"Oh!" Madison bounced on her perch, "Please Clare, please?"

"Televisions are weird, aren't they?"

Madison shook her head at Clare, "But it's 'The Princess Bride'! Please, pretty please, Clare."

Clare took in the overly excited child and shrugged with a smile. She picked her up and turned to the guys, "Are you sure?"

"We can handle it," Jason reassured. Tommy smiled as Adam nodded. As Clare walked from the room with Madison Tommy collapsed into the nearest chair and rolled his eyes upward.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You should be thanking us," Jason teased, "You could have had spelled self cleaning pots and pans."

Tommy shuddered, "Somehow I don't think that's how it'd have turned out."

Jason tilted his bowl of mac and cheese so Tommy could see it, "Hungry?"

Tommy frowned for a moment before he brightened, "I came in here to make popcorn for the kids."

"You're going to spoil their dinner," Adam pointed out.

As Tommy moved to take the popcorn out he asked, "Are you going to tell Kim she can't have popcorn with her movie?"

Both Jason and Adam shook their heads no and went back to their dinner. Tommy took out several bags and after starting to microwave them he began getting out bowls for everyone. He wasn't even going to attempt having the kids share, they were each getting their own bowl.

"Make sure Bridge's is extra buttery," Adam suggested, since he knew Bridge was supervising the movie.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

Adam shrugged, "He'll appreciated it."

"He's kinda quiet, isn't he?" Jason commented.

Tommy and Adam exchanged a confused look before Tommy asked, "Who?"

"Bridge."

"Jason, Bridge never shuts up," Adam pointed out.

Tommy sat down as the popcorn began to pop, "He was quiet in the store, that's weird. I didn't think of it at the time because I was distracted by having to help Shane put together a pirate costume with enough red to satisfy him."

Jason threw up his hands, "Don't look at me bro, I was knee deep in pink, wings, wands and tiaras. I don't want to hear it."

Adam smiled, he'd already seen Kim running around in her fairy princess costume. He really wasn't sure if she was ever going to take it off, well maybe when she got big.

"I was helping Shane become a pirate," Tommy reiterated, "I have issues with pirates."

"You have issues with pirates?" Jason asked in a voice that clearly stated, 'and I don't?'

Tommy wisely changed the subject, "Bridge had it easy, he didn't have to help piece together anything, just grab an off the rack witch and Wolverine costume."

"Conner decided to be Wolverine?" Adam asked.

Tommy nodded, "It was sorta sweet, he wanted a costume that had all his other teammates colors in it."

"I wonder what Ethan, Vida and Chip are making Kira, Xander and Hayley do?"

Tommy shrugged, "Ethan will be something blue, and Chip will have something with a cape. Vida I have no idea."

Adam nodded. Chip had gotten very excited when he realize they were going trick or treating. He'd started running around and telling them all about the merits of capes. Buying them all costumes was going to get expensive.

"Andrew wants you to send him the bills, he'd like to reimburse us or something," Adam told them.

"I can handle buying Kim a costume for Halloween," Jason frowned.

"He said it's the least he could do after everything the others and I did for him."

Tommy smiled, "You got your own team. That was cool."

"Yeah, it was," Adam agreed with a smile, "though I'm beginning to realize that if I'd gotten any other red but Bridge I'd probably have been taking orders."

"Probably," Tommy agreed.

Jason looked lost, "I'm telling you the guy doesn't talk. How can he give orders if he doesn't talk?"

"Um, Adam wasn't joking earlier. Bridge really never shuts up," Tommy pointed out, "I mean I thought I'd heard some good babbles, then I heard a Bridge babble."

"It can be intimidating trying to sort out his point," Adam agreed.

Jason gave them a skeptical look, "Nothing is more confusing than a Billy babble."

"Oh, it's worse," Tommy told him.

"If you say so," Jason shrugged, "but I've maybe heard Bridge say three words around me."

Adam frowned, "Okay, I'll talk to him, see what's going on. He might just be intimidated, you know he's from the future right?"

"No."

Tommy and Adam exchanged a look and Tommy groaned, "We forgot to give him the 'don't touch Bridge speech' after we were so meticulous in warning the kids."

Jason looked between the two of them, confusion evident on his face, "Why would I touch him?"

Adam and Tommy shrugged before Adam told him, "Bridge is from the future, from some special Power Ranger police force so he knows a lot about the history of Power Rangers."

"And he's an empath," Tommy blurted out as he got up to start pouring the popcorn.

Adam rolled his eyes, "I was getting to that."

"Empath?" Jason questioned.

"If you touch him or he touches you, he can get overloaded by your emotions. It lets him do this tracking thing that's cool," Adam finished.

"Okay," Jason shrugged, obviously not seeing why he needed this information on Bridge.

Adam stared down at his empty bowl for a moment before he told them, "We didn't know about Bridge's power at first, just that he was good at avoiding being touched and wore long sleeves with those gloves. Then Xander gave him a 'good job' slap on the back and accidentally touched his neck. We were barely able to catch him before he hit the floor and even then we weren't sure…we got an explanation when he came to, but there for a moment we were panicking."

"I said I was sorry," Bridge groused as he joined Tommy in pouring popcorn, "I'm getting better at accepting skin on skin contact. I've also been working on projecting and the telepathy has been getting easier. Empathy is probably always going to be my strongest mental power, but I'm getting better at building mental shields. I might not even have to actually wear my gloves all the time, except I'm so used to them. I've had a few instances of precongintion and…"

Bridges voice trailed to a stop as he turned and caught sight of Jason.

"It can be kinda weird to explain," he finished quickly as he left the room several bowls of popcorn in his hands.

Tommy, Adam and Jason blinked at his retreating form.

"I think I believe you about that babbling now," Jason said slowly.

"Something's wrong," Tommy nodded.

"I'll talk to him," Adam decided, "when Kim isn't trying to introduce him to a movie he's never seen."

"Yeah, she wouldn't forgive you for that," Jason smiled.

"She would, eventually, maybe when she got big."

"Nah, I'm going to have to agree with Jason on this one," Tommy sided as he carried the rest of the popcorn out. Adam checked the mac and cheese, stirring it as Jason finished up his dinner. Both he and Jason jumped, startled as Halfrek suddenly appeared in the kitchen, sitting in a chair, her hands obviously tired behind her back.

Jason moved toward her, "You're supposed to stay downstairs."

Adam pulled out his phone, ready to contact Udonna, who was out with Nick.

"No," Halfrek shook her head, "Udonna set up the binding spell so that I couldn't be in any room that the kids were in. There aren't any children here, at least I don't think there are, could I be wrong?"

Deciding Udonna wasn't needed, Adam put his phone away. Tori pounded up the stairs from the Dino Thunder Lair and into the room, a glare set on her face as she ordered, "Back downstairs."

Halfrek rolled her eyes, "I'm a great and powerful Vengeance Demon, you can't just go ordering me about and tying me up on a whim."

"We didn't tie you up," Adam pointed out.

The bonds on her hands disappeared as Halfrek pouted, "But it feels like you did. All these children in this house and I can't even talk to one. Do you know how horrible that is?"

Tori's eyes narrowed, "You don't even want to know what will happen to you if you go near Dustin."

"Oh and that tough girl attitude, not intimidating honey, but let me tell you what we can do. I know this…"

Frustrated Tori cut Halfrek off, "I need a break!"

"We can watch her," Jason volunteered.

"Thanks," Tori sighed before she disappeared back down the stairs she'd just raced up.

Tommy reentered the kitchen and looked at Halfrek confused. He poked Adam, "Why is she up here?"

"She's driving Tori nuts."

"I was just telling her the advantages of changing sides. A little bit of magic, vengeance and creativity and she could be having so much more fun."

By the look on Tommy's face Adam could tell Halfrek was going to get a verbal lashing. Jason beat him to it, "First you put my wife in pull-ups and now you're trying to make a Ranger go evil?"

Halfrek took pause at the look of fury on Jason's face before she reminded, "I am evil."

"Wrong answer," Jason told her moving in.

"You kill her now and we can't guarantee that the children will be turned back," Cam pointed out from the doorway. In response Jason forced himself to sit down in the nearest chair. Tommy quickly pulled open a drawer and tossed Cam a towel. Cam caught it and frowned.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Tommy finally asked.

"Because giving Dustin a bath was a bad idea."

Jason focused in on the new topic, as he tried not to glare at Halfrek, "I thought the goal was to get him to relax so he'll finally go to sleep, and he was filthy."

"I really don't know how he managed to get that dirty," Tommy added helplessly, "we are keeping them all inside."

"He's an Earth Ninja," Cam pointed out dryly, "He doesn't have to find the dirt, it finds him."

"He's not sleeping is he?" Adam asked with sympathy.

"No, he's not," Cam admitted as he collapsed into the nearest chair and attempted to dry himself off.

"Oh man," Tommy said with a shake of his head, "I don't understand how he still hasn't slept."

"One of the other children could wish for him to sleep," Halfrek offered.

"No!" the three men told her in unison.

Cam's eyes narrowed, "You stay away from my boyfriend."

"Thanks to Udonna I can't get near him," Halfrek complained.

Jason stood and threw his empty bowl away, in an attempt to ignore the taunting demon.

"You shouldn't have gone near any of them in the first place," Tommy pointed out.

Halfrek glared at him, "It's just a fluke you weren't reduced as well."

As Tommy started forward Jason caught him, "Don't let her work you up bro, it's what she wants."

Halfrek shrieked in frustration. The men eyed her wearily. She crossed her legs as she gave them a pout. She turned to Cam, "You know, one little, just a little, wish and Dustin…"

"Dustin doesn't want anything that you're offering," Cam cut her off, "He's the most trusting person I've ever met and if he didn't trust you then I'd count my losses and stop trying."

"But I could change the past, give him a more stable childhood."

"That's supposed to entice me how?" Cam asked dryly before he pointed out, "If you change his past, then he'll likely never become a ranger. Then for all we know, Lothor wins."

With a huff of frustration Halfrek disappeared, Tori's cry of frustration was enough to let them know where she'd disappeared to.

Tommy sank into the nearest chair, "There has to be some way to defeat her."

"She's invincible," Adam reminded with a shudder as he remember how she'd proved that point. A mortal wound healing wasn't something he'd needed to see.

"Still there has to be a way," Jason said.

Cam mopped at his face with a scowl, "Let's hope so."

Chip bound in excitedly, "Guess what! Guess what!"

"What?" Adam ventured.

"I'm Batman!" Chip announced, "And Vida's Batgirl! How cool is that?"

"Very cool," Tommy agreed as he moved to finish up the mac and cheese while Chip told them excitedly about his costume.


	4. Chapter 4

The pout wasn't going to convince him, Adam decided. Nor were the big brown eyes staring up at him. "Sorry Dustin," he told the youngster, "but you really need to take a nap."

"No, not tired," Dustin insisted even as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

"You're exhausted and grouchy."

Dustin grabbed his own legs and began to rock back and forth as he sang, "Not sleeping. Staying awake. Not missing anything!"

"You're being mean to Cam," Adam pointed out hoping to get through to the adult he knew was still there.

"He gave me a bath," Dustin reminded in disgust, "Who said I wanted to be clean!"

Adam knelt so that they were eye to eye, "You were filthy."

"So?" Dustin shrugged, "Earth Ninja Dude. I'm usually dirty."

"We couldn't take you to the story to pick out a costume if you were dirty."

"Oh."

Adam smiled as Dustin mulled over this new information.

"Would you tell him I'm sorry?" Dustin asked hopefully, "Cause I was like mean, Dude."

"You can tell him yourself after your nap."

"No! Not taking a nap! And I'm not talking to him when he's talking like that!"

Adam was confused by the sudden temper. Though Dustin had been unapologetic about soaking Cam and refusing to take a bath, he hadn't once raised his voice. Curious to what could have the young boy so worked up he asked, "Like what?"

"Saying one thing and meaning another," Dustin complained, "I know I like know what the word is, except right now I don't."

"Sarcastic?" Adam offered.

Dustin shrugged and reminded, "Dude, four."

Adam frowned as he tried to think of a way to convince Dustin to take a nap. Who would have thought it'd be this difficult to outsmart a four year old?

"I'm going to kill him," Kira said from the door, "I just thought I should run it by you first."

Adam turned and stood intent on finding out what Xander had done to set off Kira now, as this was how she told him she'd reached the point of wanting to hurt him. He froze when he saw her.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" Dustin giggled.

"Kim and Madison," Kira growled.

"Him?" Adam questioned trying not to laugh at the oddly placed small pony tails and braids. The rest of her hair had somehow been made to frizz and in some places stick out.

"Dr. O."

"Okay, why do you want to kill Tommy?"

Kira held up a pair of scissors, "He didn't bother to hide these."

How was he supposed to deal with this? He wet his lips trying to think quickly.

"Xander stopped them before they could," she reassured.

He approached her, Dustin forgotten, intent on calming her.

"I'm still going to kill him."

He smiled and shook his head as he pulled her into a comforting embrace. She hugged him back tightly. He pulled back, kissed her forehead, cupped her face and reminded, "You can't actually kill Tommy."

"Why not?"

"Well for one he'd win."

Her eyes narrowed.

"He's got a lot more experience fighting."

"Mmm," she replied, "but I'm the one with a working morpher."

He laughed and kissed her nose as his hands moved to her waist, "He's your mentor."

"Drat," she pouted, "I guess you have a point there."

They shared a smile.

"Duuude," Dustin declared from his perch on the bed, "You two are like so totally dating."

They turned to look at him. Kira laughed, "We're so busted."

Adam swore in his head, how could he have forgotten about Dustin being there? He still wasn't sure how he'd fallen into a relationship with Kira, it just seemed to have happened. His new team knew, but he hadn't found a way to tell his friends, his old teammates. He wasn't looking forward to telling Tommy.

"Stop worrying," Kira cuffed him, "Dustin can keep a secret, can't you Dustin?"

"Why would you want to keep something this cool a secret?" Dustin asked as he scratched his nose.

"Well," Kira told him as she knelt by the bed, "You remember how you were nervous about telling your sensei that you were dating his son?"

"Dude, he's like Sensei and yeah I remember," Dustin said and then he pouted, "Oh cause Dr. O. is kinda like your sensei and you…oh, okay, I like won't say anything dude. I promise. I triple promise. I'll even pinky swear."

Kira shook her head with a smile as she took Dustin proffered pinky, "Thanks."

"Anything for my favorite fellow yellow," Dustin grinned.

Suddenly there was a wail. Both Adam and Kira cringed. Dustin hopped off the bed, "What's wrong with Blake?"

"Blake?" Kira asked with wide eyes. Up until that point Blake had been the quietest of the whole bunch. He'd mostly stuck close to his brother or his girlfriend and simply watched all of them.

Adam scooped up Dustin and deposited him back on the bed. Firmly he told the four year old, "No, stay here. Don't leave this bed. Kira and I will handle it."

As they set off towards the wail they met Jason running up the stairs. He paused when he caught sight of Kira, "What happened to your hair?"

"You're wife," Kira deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry," Jason managed as they started forward again. As they got to the room he said, "I'm almost afraid to know what could keep a little kid screaming like this."

"Same here," Kira said as they entered the spare room. Blake was standing in the middle of the room still screaming. Nick was standing a bit too close to Hunter with his hands over his ears. Hunter was staring at his brother with wide eyes and Shane was glaring at Nick, though he also had his hands over his ears.

Blake cut off his scream the moment he saw Jason, Adam and Kira arrive. He toddled over to Adam and wrapped his arms around his leg, burying his face against Adam's jeans. He let out a sigh, "Dustin was right, you can tell you're a Ninja."

Adam blinked as he stared down at the three year old wrapped around him.

"He says Dr. O. is too, but I doubt it," Shane put in.

"Can't you control your brother?" Nick piped in.

Hunter turned from watching his brother to glare at Nick. His hands balled into fists as he declared, "I am so!"

"You are not!" Nick screamed back.

"He is too!" Shane yelled.

Blake whimpered and burrowed in against Adam.

"Okay," Adam gasped, "someone stop them before Blake cuts off my circulation."

Kira bent down to retrieve Blake with a suggestion that they could find Tori while Jason stepped in to separate the boys.

"No!" Blake whimpered, "You're not a Ninja."

Kira gave Adam a bemused look, "Looks like you're stuck with him."

"Lucky me," Adam muttered as he attempted to lift his leg and managed to take Blake with him.

Blake blinked up at him, "Tell Nick that my brother is too."

"That he's what?" Jason asked as the boys tried to keep arguing by peeking around his legs.

"Crimson is a shade of red you idiot!" Hunter screamed.

"Doesn't make you a red!" Nick yelled back.

"Oh for the love of," Jason trailed off with a groan.

"It does so!" Shane countered.

"Stop!" Jason yelled. The three boys paused for a moment.

"Why should we listen to you?" Nick muttered.

Jason bent down, "Because I was the very first red ranger."

The boy's faces lit up and Blake turned to blink at Jason.

Shane and Hunter exchanged a look before they went back to staring at Jason with wide eyes. Nick frowned before he asked, "Then can you tell Hunter he's not a red?"

Jason pretended to think about it for a moment. He smiled at the hopeful look on Hunter's face before he told them, "I think if Eric, who is the Quantum Ranger, is considered a red then Hunter would be considered a red too."

Shane grinned. Hunter gave Nick a smirk. Blake stepped away from Adam making his way towards Jason as Nick started to stomp from the room. Adam caught him, "Okay, slow down."

"No!" Nick told him shaking.

Adam knelt down, "Nick…"

"I want a nap!" Nick declared as his hands balled into fists.

Kira joined Adam next to Nick as she pointed out, "That's all you've been doing. Except for the few times you done something with your mother, all you've done is sleep."

"You might be oversleeping," Adam told him.

Nick stopped shaking. He took a deep breath and stared at the floor for a moment before he told them, "I hate being a kid. I hate forgetting things I should know already. That argument with Hunter, I know we already talked about it, but I got so mad at him. How come they can enjoy being little and I can't?"

"We're going to fix this," Adam promised.

"How about we find your mom?" Kira suggested.

"No, I want a nap," Nick told them stubbornly.

Adam shrugged, "Maybe if he takes one Dustin will too."

"It's worth a try," Kira said as he picked Nick up.

Adam looked over to see how Jason was doing with the rest of the boys. They'd gotten him to sit down and all were sitting near him asking questions about his days as a ranger. Hunter stopped abruptly and turned to his brother, "Why were you screaming so loud?"

Blake shrugged, "You three were about to fight, I figured it was the fastest way to get an adult in the room."

"Good thinking," Shane told him.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed before he pointed to Jason, "You got him here."

Adam laughed, "Guess we can leave Jase with his fan club."

As they got Dustin and Nick tucked in the doorbell rang.

"Ethan no!" Xander's voice filtered up to them.

The words were followed by a wail. Dustin sat up and started to scramble from the bed, "Someone red is here."

After they reinforced to Dustin that he wasn't to leave the bed they rushed down the stairs.

"I thought Dr. O. said Danny was coming by with his daughter."

"That's tomorrow I think. Ashley was supposed to send Andros too."

"Bet you a kiss that's Andros."

Adam laughed, "But I'd lose."

"Yeah and you'd get to kiss me," she pointed out with a smirk.

They both froze as they almost ran into Hayley at the bottom of the stairs. They exchanged a worried look. Hayley rolled her eyes, "As if I hadn't already figure out you two are dating. I have eyes you know."

Adam and Kira exchanged another worried look.

"No, my husband hasn't figured it out," Hayley told them before she smirked, "Come on, I obviously didn't marry Tommy for his brains."

"He's smart," Adam countered as the three of them made their way to the front door.

"About certain things," Hayley agreed, "That doesn't mean he doesn't miss most things that are right in front of his face."

Adam smiled and shook his head, "Have to agree with you there."

They found Andros hovering in the doorway looking at a sobbing Ethan worry etched on his face. He turned his gaze to them and asked, "Should I leave?"

"Yes!" Ethan screamed at him.

"No!" Kim countered as she ran past them with Madison.

"No!" Maddie echoed as both she and Kim latched onto Andros' legs and leaned back to stare at them with bright grins.

Andros' eyes widened as he stumbled back and then recaptured his balance.

"Quit being a cry baby!" Vida declared.

Adam shook his head as he resisted the urge to put his head into his hands.

Ethan stopped sobbing long enough to yell back, "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," Vida told him hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, "Oh wow, another red showed up. Big deal!"

"There are already seven reds here! Eight if you count Hunter," Ethan screamed back.

"So what?" Vida asked with a roll of her eyes.

"We don't need another stupid red!" Ethan sobbed.

"But he has pretty hair," Kim pointed out still staring up at Andros with a wide smile. Madison giggled her agreement. Kira groaned and shook her head.

"You should let us play with your hair," Madison told Andros with a wide smile.

If possible Kim's grinned widened as she nodded her agreement, "It'd be so much fun."

Hayley snorted, then picked up Ethan and took him from the room telling Kira as she left, "I'll leave you to warn the poor unsuspecting soul."

"Just say no," Kira advised Andros.

Andros' gaze went from the two little girls latched onto him to take in Kira. He blinked and his face disintegrated into confusion.

"Well unless you want to end up looking like this," she clarified.

If possible Andros' eyes widened farther.

"Don't listen to her," Kim advised, "It'll be fun."

"Lots of fun!" Maddie tempted.

"Kim, Maddie," Adam started.

"What?" Kim challenged.

"Don't you think you should be nice to our guest?" he suggested.

"We are being nice," Kim defended.

"He's pretty," Maddie pointed out with a dreamy sigh, before she grinned, "We're going to make him prettier."

"No," Vida decided, "He should help everyone fix Bridge."

After exchanging a worried look with Kira Adam dropped down so he and Vida were at the same level before he asked, "What's wrong with Bridge?"

Had someone broken the no touching Bridge rule?

"That demon did something to him," Vida said before she frowned, "We're not supposed to tell you cause Udonna's gonna fix him."

Kira had knelt down beside them. She told him, "I'll take Andros, keep the girls from scaring him too much. You take Bridge."

Adam looked up at Andros. While he was uncomfortable leaving a friend who was as socially anxious alone with a person who was a complete stranger to him Adam also trusted Kira. He also needed to know what had happened to his teammate. Bridge was a red, he could have attempted to lead, but he'd stepped aside, insisted that Adam lead. Bridge had trusted him enough to let him lead. The future had trusted him enough to let his team have Bridge. He was not going to sent the young man back to them broken.

"Bridge is on my team," he explained.

Andros nodded, "Go."

He gave Andros a grateful look before he went into the living room. Chip was coloring while Rocky and Connor were both each standing in a corner again, obviously another time out where they could be observed.. Xander was on the sofa, Bridge cuddled up to his side asleep. Xander gave him a startled look.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Halfrek put a spell on him," Xander explained.

"How? I though Udonna had her bound."

"To keep her here and to not be able to do more harm to the children," Xander explained.

Adam crossed the room and gave Bridge a careful shake, "Bridge?"

Bridge stirred slightly and mumbled, "Five more minutes Sky."

Then he snuggled back down against Xander, which caused Xander to joke, "You know I'm beginning to think he's dating Sky."

Adam shook his head with a slight strained smile, "So, what exactly happened?"

"No one's really sure," Xander explained, "He went to go take his turn watching Halfrek and she recognized him."

Adam raised his eyebrows in question.

"Apparently she can travel through time too," Xander continued.

Adam nodded, "Considering his powers I can't imagine him having an easy childhood. Did she just put him to sleep?"

"Without being able to wake up," Xander said, "As far as we can tell that's it. Everyone that's not watching the kids is down in the lair trying to find a counterspell."

"Which means they aren't looking for ways to defeat Halfrek," Adam concluded before he stood and made his way down the stairs into the Dino Lair.

"Adam," Tommy started, an obvious attempt to slow him down.

"The girls did Kira's hair," he stated, "Now they want to do Andros'. You forgot to hide your scissors."

With a startled swear Tommy pounded up his stairs. No one else tried to stop him as he crossed the floor and yanked the demon to her feet. She sputtered as her back hit the nearest wall. He effectively pinned her and demanded, "Undo what you did to Bridge."

She started to smile. She was going to stall.

He pressed her more roughly into the look, "Now! We've accepted what you did to our friends, we'll take them trick or treating. Bridge is on my team. He's been entrusted into my care. You had no right, end your spell."

"But that would…" Halfek started with a pout.

He had to actually intimidate her, Adam realized. Right now, to her, this was just another game. He had to bluff. His hands closed around her throat, cutting off her taunting. He leaned in close as she scrambled against him, "Now."

"Don't," he heard Tori say, "Let him do this."

He tightened his hold. She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration before she gave him an angry look and mouthed, 'Done.'

Adam released her and headed back up the stairs, intent on checking on Bridge. His legs gave out partway up the stairs, just out of sight of anyone in the lair. He leaned his head against the wall, shaking, hoping Bridge was returned to normal and that he'd done the right thing. His measures had been drastic, but this demon was playing games with them and had to know they wouldn't accept her causing anymore trouble than she already had. Otherwise she'd just find ways to pick them all off one by one until she could get her hands on the children. That was not going to happen, could not happen, on his watch. He took a shaky breath, in an attempt to calm himself.

Clare's voice floated up to him, "I thought you said he was a frog."

"Obviously she meant a poison dart frog," Halfrek responded.


	5. Chapter 5

After reassuring himself that Bridge was back to normal Adam flopped down at the kitchen table and buried his head in his arms. Had he just done that? He'd gone too far, done the wrong thing. He'd…

"You did the right thing," Tori reassured as she took a place across from him.

He lifted his head to frown at her.

"Is Bridge okay?"

"Yes," he nodded, "as far as I can tell."

"Then you did the right thing," she reiterated.

"This is so messed up," he complained.

"It is," she agreed before she sighed, "We still haven't found a way to beat her, not even with Clare finding that text on Vengeance Demons."

He nodded and glanced towards the door to the Dino Lair, wondering if he should go help, but he didn't want to look at Halfrek.

"She was eyeing the rest of us," Tori tried, "She'd just taken Bridge out and was trying to figure out Udonnna so she wasn't bound anymore."

"It's dangerous to have her here," Adam concluded, worry coloring his tone.

"Where else are we supposed to take her? We have to watch the kids and we can't just let her go," Tori frowned.

"No, we can't," Adam agreed.

"Little bit of help here," Tommy begged from the doorway. They turned. He had Kim on one hip and Madison swung under his other arm. Both girls had their arms crossed with pouts on their little faces.

"Maybe you could take Andros with you to help pick out costumes," Tommy suggested.

"No! We wanna play with him," Kim protested.

"You're a big meanie!" Maddie insulted.

"If you mess up his hair, Ashley will kill me," Tommy defended.

Kim sighed and tugged on Tommy's hair, "Why'd you have to go and cut yours?"

Tommy gave her a sideways look as Adam and Tori tried not to laugh. Tommy gave them a glare before he turned back to Kim, "Even if I hadn't, you wouldn't be playing with it."

"But…but…" Kim started to protest her lower lip quivering.

"Please, just get him out of here," Tommy pleaded.

"I can go get Cam and we can round up the boys," Tori suggested.

"Kira and I just laid Dustin down for a nap," Adam protested, not wanting to move Dustin if the little boy had finally fallen asleep.

"Is he actually sleeping?" Tommy asked sounding doubtful.

"Put me down!" Maddie shrieked.

"No," Tommy told her.

She burst into tears.

"Hey," Tori tried to sooth as she took the youngster, "Why don't we go see what Dustin is doing?"

Maddie sniffled and nodded through her tears. Adam walked over as he told her, "But we have to be sneaky, which means we have to be quiet."

Maddie snapped her mouth shut and swiped the tears from her face. For her benefit the two of them made a show of sneaking up the stairs. Laughter greeted them as they stood outside the bedroom door. Tori and Adam exchanged a worried glance. Cautiously they opened the door and took in Dustin and Nick jumping up and down on Tommy's bed amid peals of laughter.

Nick finally had a smile on his face. He was actually laughing.

"I almost don't have the heart to stop them," Adam whispered, worried that if he and Tori intruded Nick would go back to being angry and moody.

"Yeah, but if they break…" Tori started.

"I wanna jump on the bed too!" Maddie squealed as she clapped her hands and wiggled to get down, "Put me down! I wanna play with Nick!"

Nick and Dustin froze both staring at them with wide eyes.

"I didn't get off the bed!" Dustin protested as he threw his arms around Nick.

"Getoff," Nick protested.

"But dude, I need a hug," Dustin whimpered.

"Nick needs one too," Maddie declared as she got down. Nick pulled Dustin into a hug and then opened his arms for Maddie when she came squealing over.

"Group hug," Maddie giggled happily.

"Group hug," Nick agreed with a smile.

Dustin disengaged, leaving Nick and Maddie to hug. He bounced in place slightly as he told them again, "I didn't get off the bed!"

He paused for a moment before he looked up at Adam and Tori with eyes that pleaded for them to understand as he added, "Dude."

Adam shook his head and picked him up.

"Hi," Dustin greeted brightly as he began playing with the collar of Adam's shirt, "I got Nick to play with me."

Adam was unable to help his smile as he told Dustin, "Good job."

"Come on," Maddie said tugging on Nick's arm, "Let's go play."

Nick paused, seemed to hesitate.

Dustin grinned, "Let's go have fun!"

"Please?" Maddie pleaded as she threw her arms around Nick.

Nick considered her seriously for a moment before he nodded, "Okay."

"Downstairs," Tori ordered as the two scrambled off the bed. Kira met them at the bottom of the stairs with a finger held to her lips.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Nick asked.

"Because they're trying to decide what toys to give Andros," Kira reasoned.

"You mean those action figures Wes, Kelsey and Max sent over?" Tori asked.

Adam laughed slightly, "You mean Conner, Rocky and Vida are going to share their precious action figures?"

When the toys had arrived the three of them had quickly confiscated them and then divided them, with Bridge mediating, among themselves. Tori smirked, "I have to get Hayley for this."

That said she left the kids to the two of them.

"My sister's going to share?" Maddie questioned.

"We have to be sneaky," Nick whispered.

"Yeah, sneaky," Dustin laughed.

Nick and Madison shushed him, before the five of them peeked around the corner. Andros was sitting across from Conner, Rocky on his left and Vida on his right. Xander and Bridge were still on the couch, while Ethan was zoned out in front of the TV. Chip was near the TV looking through one of the texts they'd been going through trying to find a way to fight the demon.

"We have to at least give him one each," Rocky said.

"He should get a Dr. O.," Conner decided before he reasoned, "There are five of him."

"I have the Dino version and the Tiger version. Here," Vida decided as she handed Andros the white version of Tommy.

"Thanks," Andros said taking the toy.

"I want the Dino Dr. O.," Conner declared as he held out the green version towards Vida, "Trade me?"

Vida shrugged and swapped him.

"I want the Tiger version," Rocky declared, "Trade me for the Zeo version?"

Andros nodded, handing over the white version of Tommy and taking the red.

"Do they seriously have all five of Tommy's suits?" Adam questioned.

"They do," Kira smirked, "I think that's why he was hiding in the basement."

"That or trying to avoid telling me about Bridge," Adam grumbled.

Kira looked over frowning, "What exactly happened to Bridge?"

"Halfrek did a spell, made him sleep," Adam explained deliberately using the demon's actual name instead of her nickname. He was beginning to think that habit might be contributing to their underestimating her evilness.

"I thought he was just sleeping. Well, he's awake now so…" Kira frowned even as she trailed off into a questioning look.

Adam turned to take her in and admitted, "I threatened her."

Kira nodded and squeezed his hand, "Good for you."

"He can't have two red Tommy's!" Rocky protested.

They turned back as Conner looked down at the Turbo Red he'd been about to give Andros. He frowned at Rocky, "But I have the Dino Dr. O. I don't need this one."

"It's bad enough there are five of him," Rocky argued back, "One person can't have two red Tommy's."

"He wouldn't already have a red if you hadn't traded with him," Conner mumbled.

"Can't I just say it's TJ?" Andros reasoned before the Rocky could comment back.

"What'd I miss?" Hayley asked as she joined them.

"They're trying to decide if Turbo Red is Tommy or TJ," Adam told her.

"They have more than enough of my husband and no Astro Blue, he can be TJ," Hayley decided.

"You gonna to break up the argument?" Kira challenged.

Before she could answer Vida had informed both boys that they were idiots and that they should let the Turbo Red be TJ. She stopped her rant to pat Andros on the arm, "Good idea."

With a smile Conner handed over TJ.

"Thanks," Andros said in a bewildered tone as he set TJ next to Tommy.

Rocky frowned down at the action figures he had gathered around him.

"Come on Rocky, don't let me down," Hayley whispered as she lifted her camera.

Rocky wrinkled his nose, then looked back up at Andros before regarding his toys again.

"Come on, just do it," Hayley encouraged softly, too softly for the little boy about to make a decision to hear her.

Finally Rocky picked up a red and held it out, "Here, you can be yourself."

Andros blinked down at the toy for a moment before he took it gingerly with a barely audible, "Thanks."

As Andros regarded the action figure of himself Hayley shot off several quick pictures. Andros looked towards her startled.

"These are going in your file," Hayley crowed triumphantly.

If anything this made Andros look more confused, then his eyes widened. With a small smile and a shake of his head he dropped the toy with the others.

"You're not going to stop her?" Vida asked.

"No," Andros shook his head.

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

Andros shrugged, "It doesn't bother me."

Hayley patted Adam on the arm, "Okay, you can rescue him now. Kim's getting restless."

"Thanks," Adam muttered.

"Taking the last of the kids for costumes?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Finally," Adam nodded as he entered the room and knelt beside Rocky, "Hey, we're going to get your costumes now."

Rocky frowned down at his toys before he scooped them up into his arms, "Let me give these to Bridge first."

Bridge glanced over, "Me?"

"You have to keep them safe from the others. I expect to be able to play with all of them when I get back," Rocky told him seriously.

"But…" Bridge tried to protest as Rocky dumped the toys into his lap.

"Why Bridge?" Xander asked.

"Bridge is sneaky," Rocky explained.

"Yeah," Conner agreed, "He tricked us into splitting the toys fairly."

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" Rocky protested.

"I hate you too!" Conner threw back, before he muttered, "Best friend stealer."

"Am not!" Rocky yelled.

"Are too!" Conner screamed.

"Am…" Rocky started before Ethan cut in.

"You're both idiots! I refuse to be friends with either of you," Ethan declared as he crossed his arms and scowled at them. Rocky turned to Ethan with a look of indignation.

Conner pouted. His lower lip quivered for a moment before he declared, "I don't wanna be your friend anyway. Who needs a know-it-all."

"I am not!" Ethan protested.

"That's enough!" Adam stated, not prepared to see them go rounds of 'am not' and 'are too' all day.

"No timeouts!" all three boys chorused as they turned to him with panicked looks.

"Not this time," Adam tempered, "but I am going to steal Andros from you."

"But we just gave him toys!" Vida protested.

"I can't just play with V," Conner told him crossing his arms.

Vida's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong with playing with me?"

"It's not as much fun only playing with two people," Conner explained.

"Well," Vida declared, "if my boyfriend would get over here instead of having his nose stuck in a book…"

Chip blinked up at her before he stood, wrapped his arms around the overly large text and toddled over. He flopped down near her and opened the book again, "Better?"

"What are you doing?" Vida asked, "You can't even read anymore."

"I'm looking at the pictures. If I can help us get out of this mess I have to try," Chip told her seriously.

Vida frowned before she handed him an action figure of himself, "Well I might need your help later."

Chip took the action figure and waved it at her, "Just call if you do."

"I will," she nodded before she turned back to Conner with a grin.

"But then it's still just you and me," Conner protested.

"Couldn't I give these to Nick and then he'll play with you?" Andros asked.

Nick's face lit up with admiration, "Really? I'd get to play you, Tommy and TJ?"

Andros nodded as he held out the toys. Nick grinned before he asked, "Can I share with Maddie?"

"You'd better say yes," Vida ordered with narrowed eyes.

Andros blinked at Vida confused for a moment before giving Nick a smile, "Good idea."

Nick grinned throwing his arms around Andros, "Thanks!"

Andros patted Nick gingerly for a moment and looked extremely relieved when Nick released him, grabbed Maddie's hand and sat down. Andros left the children to their action figures and headed towards the adults.

"You okay?" Adam asked as Andros joined them.

"Still trying to figure out how they talked me into playing with them," Andros said.


End file.
